El diario de un chico solitario
by KylieKasane
Summary: Querido Diario, sólo a ti puedo contartelo todo.
1. Lunes

_**Holi ****soy kylieKasane otra vez! Y con ooootro fic.**_

**_Y bueno pensé que ya era hora de ejecutar una idea que tengo en mente hace tiempo._**

**_¿Qué es? Bueno descubranlo ahora!._**

**_South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._**

**_Disfruten~_**

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

Hola soy Kevin, y estoy muy feliz, me eh conseguido una figurita de Star Wars, y no cualquier figurita.¡Si no que a Han Solo edición limitada!¡¿Puedes creerlo?!¡Estoy tan alegre!.

Oh claro, por poco lo olvido, cómo ya sabrás me llamo Kevin, Kevin Stoley, y me gusta Star Wars.

Mi mejor amigo es Clyde Donovan, Es el mejor tipo que conozco, sin duda un gran amigo, no sé que haría sin él.

No soy muy popular en la escuela, la gente me suele considerar cómo un antisocial, y yo no los culpo, digo pienso que soy muy apartado de los demás, digo ellos son...eh..diferentes y yo bueno solo soy distinto al resto, pero cómo cualquier adolescente de 16 años tengo mis propios ideales.

Sin embargo, Clyde es muy popular y siempre me trata de hacer encajar, agradezco mucho su intención pero...yo no sirvo para eso...ser eh..'social' no es mi fuerte.

Mis padres son de China, pero no tienen rasgos muy Chinos que digamos...ambos son muy inteligentes, y quieren qué yo lo sea también, no hablo mucho con ellos, dado que trabajan mucho, pero me gustaría pasar con ellos más tiempo...

Aveces me siento solo, aún que eso no significa que yo no sea feliz, al contrario, me conformo con la vida que tengo, digo siempre hay que ver la vida de forma positiva, osea tengo una linda casa, una colección ENORME de Star Wars, un muy buen amigo y un largo Etcétera de cosas que debo agradecer día a día.

pero sobre todo, está la chica que me trae vuelto loco, se llama Rebecca Tucker, Más conocida cómo 'Red', es tan linda, sus ojos azules, su cabello rojo.. Por Luke, ¡Es perfecta!, solo hay unos cuantos inconvenientes..

1) Está en el grupo de chicas populares, por lo tanto no se fijaría en un chico cualquiera como yo.

2)De seguro hay un millón de chicos más que se mueren por ella.

3) y bueno...Es la prima de Craig Tucker, el chico busca-problemas de la escuela, el me mataría a golpes si se enterase de que me gusta ella.

Por eso, creo que jamás tendré oportunidad con ella...la vida es tan difícil, en especial si se trata de un rarito cómo yo..más no dejaré que eso me desanime, por supuesto que no, es mejor ser feliz que ser un amargado.

Bien Diario, me despido, escribo en tí mañana, estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir.

Hasta luego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ja, Pues tengo que decirlo, amo a Kevin Stoley, es simplemente genial! .<strong>_

_**Respecto al fic, pienso seguirlo, claro si es qué estan de acuerdo ^w^'**_

_**Siempre quise escribir sobre Kevin :D es mi personaje favorito. **_

_** Bueno no tengo nada más que agregar xD.**_

_**Dejen reviews con su opinión y los veo en el próximo capítulo (claro si hago un próximo xD)**_


	2. Martes

**_¿Asdjkllkjdsa Holita eue Soy...ñee al carajo a estas alturas creo que ya saben quién soy xD._**

**_Estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic :3._**

**_OBVIAMENTE responderé sus reviews. _**

**_Coyote Smith:¿Enserio? LOOL yo ni enterada xD, si es qué ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo el Revin x3 y tu ya sabes que me gusta variar._**

**_LemonCake138:¡Sii! Otra fan de Kevin! W :3 Gracias por tu opinión. _**

**_Luis Carlos:¿En verdad? :c pues somos dos ja. Pero bueno hay que ser felices siempre :D y no dejar que nada nos vaya a apenar._**

**_Spody El Jarcor:¿eenserio piensas eso? :D graciaas haré lo mejor que pueda ^w^._**

**_pues bueno disfruten este MUY improvisado capítulo._**

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

¡Hey!¡Ni te imaginas lo que me pasó hoy en la escuela! Bueno Bueno me explico.

Estaba en el pasillo ordenando mis cosas en mi casillero, y de repente Clyde se me acercó Y me dijo muy emocionado:

"¡Oyeee viejo!, Heidi va a hacer una fiesta el sábado, y va a invitar a TODA la escuela, y.."

"Amigo, si es uno de tus intentos para hacerme socializar, gracias pero..no."-le interrumpí, mientras cerraba mi casillero y me volteaba a verlo.

"Oooh vamos, va a ser genial, y podríamos coquetear con algunas muchachas"-dijo de una forma que a mí me dió risa.

"Espera ¿Qué no tu estabas con Bebe?"-dije sonriendo.

"Bueno...eso es otro asunto.."-dijo algo nervioso, de verdad me da mucha gracia hablar con Clyde.

Rodeé los ojos-"Clyde, te agradezco mucho pero.."

"¡Oh porfavor!¡Red va a estar ahí!"-me interrumpió.

"...Ella no me tomaría en cuenta..."-suspiré, y Clyde negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Ella es muy buena onda, solo acercate y háblale, talvez si se fije en ti."-lo pensé por un segundo.-"Además la fiesta es una buena oportunidad de acercarte".

"Bien..iré"-sonreí avergonzado.

"¿Cómo?"-dijo el muy sorprendido.

"Qué si iré."-repetí.

"¡Genial!¡Lo vas a pasar increíble!¡Nunca creí que te convencería!¡Hay tanto que hacer!"-dijo el muy emocionado.

"Ajá..."

Por todos los clones, lo qué más me emociona es saber que tendré la posibilidad de hablar con Red..¡No puedo esperar más!...

Espera...yo nunca eh ido a una fiesta..¿y si no encajo? ¿o si hago el ridículo? ¡Oh no! No había pensado en eso. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer!?¡esto es un desastre!¡si hago el ridículo a Red le dará vergüenza hablar conmigo! Espera...¡Irá toda la escuela! Osease...¡Craig estará ahí! ¿y si me ve tratando de acercarme a Red?¡Debí haberlo pensado antes!¡Esto es peor qué el que Disney comprara los derechos de Star Wars!¡Dime Diario! ¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer?¡este dejó de ser un gran día!.

¡Es un día desastroso!.

¡¿Porqué acepté a ir?!

Estoy frito.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Giro dramático <em>**

**_Chan chan chan (?_**

**_Ok con suerte pude escribir, es qué tenía una jaqueca...que por Moisés no podía ni pensar._**

**_Ok ok espero que este capítulo les haya gustado c:._**

**_Dejen reviews. _**

**_Los veo luego ^w^_**


	3. Miércoles

_**Holaaaa soy yo otra vez ^w^**_

**_Y con el tercer cap._**

**_Ahora como no se me ocurre que otra mierda agregar xD responderé Reviews. _**

**_Spody El Jarcor:jaja xD ok ok seguiré así :3 (?_**

**_Coyote Smith:xD lo qué pasa es que Clyde es promiscuo xD nada más. Y si , era la única forma de convencerlo -w-._**

**_LemonCake138:si xD es lo típico, y lamemtableme...ya pasó...Disney es una mierda :c. _**

**_Luis Carlos:Bueno, Kevin es oficialmente un apartado xD (todos vamos por la comida. XDDDD) bueno pronto sabremos como le irá! :D._**

**_pichula:Ashjkadhksa :v (?._**

* * *

><p>Querido Diario:<p>

Hoy fue un día incómodo y hasta ¿raro?.

Le conté a Clyde de mis inseguridades sobre la fiesta..y el sólo me respondió:

"Tranquilo viejo, mira, buscame después de clases".

Cosa qué hice, busqué a Clyde al terminar la jornada y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo junto a Kenny McCormick,

Kenny McCormick es un chico que..bueno siempre que tiene oportunidad con una chica se la tira, yo nunca había hablado con Kenny, pero había escuchado que era una buena persona, atento, amable y muchas otras cosas.

"¡Ahí estás Kev!-dijo Clyde.

"Hey.."-le dije a Clyde, y miré a Kenny confundido, Honestamente, no sabía lo qué el hacía ahí, solo me dirigió una sonrisa.

"Hola"-Saludó Kenny, yo sólo me limité a saludarle con la mano.

"Mira, te preguntarás, '¿Qué coño hace él aquí?'"-Clyde señaló a Kenny, yo asentí.-"verás, tienes miedo de no encajar o hacer el ridículo, ¿verdad?"-volví a asentir.-"bueno, ¿Y quién mejor para indicarte como socializar que Kenny?"-ahora todo tenía sentido, Kenny es muy popular en las fiestas por lo que eh oído.

"JO, JO, no es por presumir pero, soy el Dios de las fiestas".-Dijo Kenny guiñando un ojo.

"Entonces...¿Me vas a ayudar a encajar?"-dije sorprendido.

"Si, digo, le debía un favor a Clyde y el me pidió que te ayudase a socializar."-Enserio, aveces no podía creer que tenía un amigo tan bueno cómo Clyde.-"Ahora, empecemos con lo básico."-siguió hablando.-"Te haré unas preguntas para medir tu genialidad."

"Eeh...está bien.."-dije.

"Bien, entonces, buena suerte Kev."-dijo Clyde mientras estaba por irse de ahí.

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas dejarme solo?"-dije algo incómodo.

"Oye..¿y yo qué?"-me dijo Kenny.

"Bueno...Bebe quiere ir de compras conmigo y bueno..tu sabes..zapatos"-dijo encogiendose de hombros.

"Bien"-rodeé los ojos, Conozco perfectamente cómo es Bebe y su amor por los zapatos.

"Adiós Chicos"-Clyde se fue de ahí.

"Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡ah! Si..bueno primera pregunta, ¿listo?"-asentí con la cabeza.-bueno, si una chica bien buena se te acerca, y te pide un rato a solas ¿Qué haces?".

"Ni idea"-dije encogiendome de hombros, Kenny me miró extrañado.

"Eh..bien, ¿y si alguien te reta a una pelea?".

"...¿Porqué alguien me retaría a una pelea?"-arqueé una ceja.

Kenny se rió.

"Oh Dios, esto va a ser difícil."-se llevó una mano a la frente como si tuviera jaqueca.

Me quedé pensando en esa conversación todo el día.

Por Yoda...¿tan fracasado soy?.

Bueno, con la ayuda de Kenny, espero poder armarme de valor y hablar con Red..

Ojalá lo logre.

Tengo qué.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok ok aquí está.<em>**

**_no tengo nada que decir pos..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. _**

**_:3 cuidense.._**


End file.
